Inazuma Elven Yume No Mirai
by MarinaTerumiPotter
Summary: Kidou tiene un sueño extraño. Una pequeña niña que aparece en sus sueños pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué pasara cunado esta pequeña se materialice y le revele una verdad golpeadora? ¿Los del Inazuma le creerán?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidou tiene un sueño extraño. Una pequeña niña que aparece en sus sueños pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué pasara cunado esta pequeña se materialice y le revele una verdad golpeadora? ¿Los del Inazuma le creerán? ¡No te lo pierdas en… **

**Inazuma eleven Yume No Mirai. **

**Otra publicación Amor Yaoi **

Lemmon. YOAI, improperios. ETC

**Capitulo I – Yume*. **

Yuuto dormía tranquilamente en su habitación de la mansión Kidou. Pero no era un sueño relativamente placentero. Estaba removiéndose incomodo dentro de la cama. Molesto y apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Algo en aquel sueño, era aterrador.

_Sueño de Yuuto. _

_Se encontraba en medio de la nada, era una habitación blanca, no había nada en el espacio, solamente el. De un momento a otro, escucho una voz suave y débil_

_**-Ayúdame-**La voz sonó en una suplica, desesperada- **No dejes que me dañe**.-Pasos débiles se acercaban a el, como arrastrados, Una niña apareció en su campo de visión, su cabello era castaño oscuro, su cabello empezaba en rastas y acaba liso, y sus ojos color verde esmeralda, estaban opacos, su piel levemente morena y su menudo cuerpo, con varias heridas de gravedad –**Ayúdame… Padre-**Susurro y sin mas, callo al suelo. _

En un sonar de campanas, Yuuto se levanto de golpe de la cama, despertando a su acompañante, se llevo la mano a la frente y se quito el resto del sudor que perlaba su frente. La imagen de la pequeña niña pidiendo auxilio no dejaba de atormentarle. Sintió una fría mano en su espalda, contrastando con el calor eufórico de su cuerpo, la mano subía y bajaba en una carisa pasiva.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**La voz ronca de un joven sonó a su lado.

**-Fue… un sueño-**Susurro, mas para si mismo que para su acompañante, su voz se hizo pesada y su respiración era dificultosa, suspiro tratando de serenar sus emociones y se dejo caer en la cama.

**-¿Estas bien? –**La voz ronca se escucho en su oído.

**-Si.-**Contesto**- Descuida-**Le relajo. Se giro sobre su cuerpo y se encontró con el rostro de su amante, los ojos verdes de este centellaban en la obscuridad de la habitación, alzo su mano para acariciar el marfilado rostro del oji-verde y junto con ello su cresta de cabello crecida. Akio Fudou, estaba junto a el, desnudo bajo las sabanas, después de una sesión desfrenada de mostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era realmente reconfortante, Akio era una cortina de frialdad para todos, menos para el, quien podía leerlo como un libro memorizado, sintió la presión de los labios del oji-verde sobre su frente y como este se acomodaba en su pecho, se amoldaban como fichas de un rompecabezas, cerro los ojos y se llevo su brazo a la frente, cubriendo sus ojos. Suspiro y de un momento a otro, gimió, sintió algo húmedo en su sexo y como una lengua lamia su pene. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba bien que su novio intentase relajarlo, pero Akio tenia la manía de relajarle siempre de la misma forma. Y entre caricias y besos volvieron a fundirse entre ellos.

Despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, abrió los ojos incomodo, suspiro y bajo con levedad su cabeza, Su Akio dormía pasivamente en su pecho, sonrío y acaricio su cresta de cabello con suavidad. Quizás era mejor despertarlo y comentarle aquel sueño. Pero no quería inquietarlo, con lo que podía ser alguna tontería como sea, seguro y le reprocharía pero… había algo que no estaba bien, lo presentía y sabia, que algo se acercaba, tal vez no era algo obscuro, pero si algo inesperado.

Caminaban rumbo a la preparatoria, Kidou iba con Fudou, ambos en silencio, el primero, dándole vueltas a sus extraños sueños y el segundo, porque iba pensando en lo suyo

**-¡Kidou-san! ¡Fudou-san! ¡Ohayo gozaimasu*!-** corría para alcanzarlos, Shirou Fubuki, quien jalaba a Shuuya con el

-**Ohayo Gozaimasu Fubuki-kun**-Saludo Kidou**-Goenji-**Saludo alzando una mano.

**-Kidou-**Respondió haciendo el mismo acto. **–Fudou-**Saludo cortante, El castaño de cresta alzo los hombros y le asintió cortésmente, Shirou suspiro, eran peor que niños.

**-Vamos o llegaremos tarde-**Hablo el peliplata, tomando la mano del peli-crema y los cuatro se echaron a andar.

**-¿Dónde esta tu hermano, Fubuki-kun?-**Pregunto Kidou, extrañado al no ver al menor de los Fubuki, revoloteando a su alrededor y agotándolos a preguntes. Goenji susurro algo parecido a un _**"no invoques a los demonios''**_ y Shirou solo puso cara pensativa

**-Dijo que tenia algo que hacer, aunque ahora que lo pienso, se veía muy, pero muy distraído. –**Shirou se encogió de hombros**- quizás esta planeando algo-** Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los dos estrategas y del peli-crema. Si el menor de los Fubuki planeaba algo… -estaban fritos. Los cuatro llegaron a la preparatoria en varios minutos, encontrándose en el camino con Endou Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kidou, que venia en su propio mundo, haciendo conjeturas de quien carajos podía ser esa chica que aparecía en sus sueños pidiendo ayuda, casi se choca contra una columna de lo distraído que venia, haciendo que Fudou frunciera el seño y le tomara la mano para evitar los "accidentes"

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**le susurro al oído. Kidou negó con la cabeza

**-Nada, Descuida.-**Le dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo. Akio no muy convencido, le miraba de reojo. Shirou y Shuuya se miraron de re-ojo, y se encogieron de hombros.

En clase, estaban Kidou, junto con Shirou, Endou, luego se les unieron Tamuchikai y Midorikawa.

**-¡Buenos Días Gente!-**Fubuki Atsuya hizo su aparición, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

**-**_**Atsuya esta sonriendo**_**-**Pensó Goenji mirando al **menor-**_**Eso es un mal presagio. Algo malo sucederá hoy**_**.-**Frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento_**-Es eso, o se reconcilio con Aphrodi.-**_La lamparita se le encendió_**-O Son ambas-**_

**-¿Y a ti que mosca, Atsuya?** –Pregunto Shirou anonadado.

**-¿Qué pasa con las moscas?** –Pregunto distraído, a Shirou le corrió una gota anime tras la cabeza.

**-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos? –**Pregunto Ryuuji interesado

**-¿Ah?-**El muchacho solo alzo una ceja interrogante

**-¿Te sientes bien Atsuya? **–Pregunto Shirou mirándolo preocupado

**-Si-**Dijo tranquilamente y se sentó en su pupitre **–Es que … me quede pensando en ese sueño extraño –**Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pupitre.

**-¿Qué sueño? –**Pregunto Kidou interesado.

**-Un niño muy extraño me esta pidiendo que protegiese a alguien y que cuidase de su padre… el problema es que… no se quien es ese niño, ni quien es su padre y la imagine de ese niño me atormenta –**Dijo golpeándose la cabeza contra el pupitre

**-Yo también tuve un sueño muy extraño-**Dijo Kidou mientras se sentaba en su pupitre**, -Pero… era una niña y me pedía ayuda. –**Shirou miro a sus amigos y frunció el seño

Recuerdo de Shirou

Shirou estaba recostado en su cama, durmiendo incómodamente, una pesadilla atormentaba su sueño

_Una joven de cabello plateado oscuro y ojos color olivo miraban fijamente a Shirou, vestia unos shorts cortos dejando ver sus piernas y una camiseta que dejaba ver su vientre. Ambas de color negro. Llevaba unas botas de color negro y una bufanda color negra que cubría su boca. En su cintura traía un cinturón y a ambos lados armas de fuego. La joven miraba sin expresión al peliplata. Hasta que finalmente hablo_

_**-Las cosas seran más difíciles ahora. Id con cuidado. Y mantente fuerte… Oka-san* –** La joven simplemente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Allí fue cuando Shirou Fubuki, Despertó exaltado _

Fin del recuerdo.

**-Algo extraño esta sucediendo-**penso Shirou.

Las clases acabaron para la fortuna de todos. Yuuto iba caminando solo para su casa, iba pensativo. Pero a paso rápido. Sabía que una tormenta se desataría pronto y no le apetecía pillar un resfriado, cuando llego a su casa, dejo caer su maletín y se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, cuando acabo de sacársela, sintió alguien observándolo, se volteo hacia la ventana y pudo verlo, sentado contra el marco de la misma, Akio lo miraba expectante con sus ojos verdes, Yuuto suspiro aliviado y lo miro con reproche.

**-Podrías no aparecer de improviso-**Le pregunto mirándolo con reproche**- me asustaste-** Le aviso.

**-Me dejaste preocupado-** Aclaro, poniendo sus pies en tierra firme, mirando fijamente a Yuuto-**Estuviste extraño desde anoche. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?** –Avanzo hasta el y lo miro fijamente, rojo contra verde se enfrentaban en una batalla de miradas, El de rastas suspiro.

**-¿Recuerdas que ayer, me desperté en la madrugada?-**Consulto.

**-Si. Obviamente que lo recuerdo-**Una sonrisa arrogante surco su rostro.

**-Tuve un sueño muy extraño-**Confeso mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama, el oji-verde ensancho los ojos curioso

**-¿a que…? **

-**Una niña, una niña me pedía ayuda y…** -callo de pronto. No sabia como explicarle aquel sueño

**-Te dijo padre…. ¿Cierto? –**Los ojos de Yuuto se abrieron de par en par

**-¿Cómo es que…? **

**-¿Cómo lo se? Fácil. Al parecer hemos tenido el mismo sueño-**Suspiro**- Era una niña castaña de rastras ojos verdes opacos ¿verdad?** –Consulto manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

**-Si-**

**-Entonces era el mismo- **Suspiro- **Pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué hemos tenido el mismo sueño?-**Pregunto extasiado. Eso no era muy normal

**-¡Nii-san!*-**El grito de Haruna hizo que los dos estrategas bajaran las escaleras apresurados. No era un llamado, era un grito de horror, de miedo, de terror.

Los dos castaños se echaron como alma que se lleva el diablo. Abajo, Haruna miraba horrorizada a la pequeña niña, toda ensangrentada, de ropas rasgadas, tirada en el suelo de la gran mansión Kidou

_Bueno… es mi primer fic Yaoi, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco RR? O una patada en el trasero? _

_In: Seguro una patada en el trasero –sonrisa burlona-_

_¬¬ Nadie pidió tu opinión._

_Afuro: ¿Por qué en el primer capitulo estoy peleado con Atsuya? –Alzando una ceja._

_-Para hacerlo Dramático, En fin, Les dejo el Glosario y las Preguntas Nos vemos. Hasta la próxima. _

¡Preguntas!

¿Quién es la niña y porque le pide Ayuda a Kidou?

¿Por qué los del Inazuma Japón estarán teniendo sueños extraños?

¿Por qué Afuro y Atsuya estaban peleados? ¡

Si. Tiene mas preguntas. DEJEN RR para consultar

Glosario.

**Yume no mirai – **El futuro en un sueño

**Yume** – Sueño

**Oka-san –** Mamá – Madre

**Nii-san** – Hermano Mayor


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II – Mirai o goran kudasai*.**

_**-¡Nii-san!*-**El grito de Haruna hizo que los dos estrategas bajaran las escaleras apresurados. No era un llamado, era un grito de horror, de miedo, de terror._

_Los dos castaños se echaron como alma que se lleva el diablo. Abajo, Haruna miraba horrorizada a la pequeña niña, toda ensangrentada, de ropas rasgadas, tirada en el suelo de la gran mansión Kidou_

Tanto Yuuto como Akio corrieron a auxiliar a la niña que se encontraba tendida en el piso, el oji verde la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el sofá más próximo, corriendo y agitados, comenzaron a intentar desinfectar sus heridas. Mientras que el padre de Yuuto llamaba a un medico.

No supieron cuanto tiempo tardo el medico, pero les dio un informe detallado del estado de la joven niña, Yuuto y Akio se miraban preocupados y consternados. Era la misma niña que habían visto en sueño. Pero… ¿porque estaba ella allí? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Pasaban las horas, después de que el medico había revisado a la pequeña, Les informo que tenia heridas de objetos filosos, como navajas o cuchillos, también había marcas de forcejeo y la chica estaba anémica (mal alimentada) También, les dijo una horrorosa verdad

-_Esta pequeña, al parecer estuvo en cautiverio, muestra signos de haber forcejeado un buen tiempo, incluso, las marcas en sus muñecas muestras que estuvo amarrada o incluso encadenada, No se como hallan encontrado a esta niña, pero apenas despierte y si recuerda lo que le ha sucedido, por favor, notifiquen a la policía de inmediato. Es probable, que también hallan intentado abusar de ella__- _Esas palabras no dejaban de perforar las mentes de Akio y Yuuto, quienes se miraban consternados y preocupados, habían puesto a la pequeña en la habitación contigua a la que Yuuto habitaba. Ahora, Haruna, Yuuto y Akio estaban en la habitación, según el doctor, ella no despertaría hasta los próximos días, pero tanto Yuuto como Akio tenían un presentimiento, y sabían que ella despertaría

Ciudad Inazuma – Año 2030.

La imagen de la ciudad Inazuma no era para nada buena, estaba casi toda destruida. Demasiados árboles, surcando por todas partes. En lo mas alto de una de las torresUna joven de cabello plateado oscuro y ojos color olivo, vestia unos shorts cortos dejando ver sus piernas y una camiseta que dejaba ver su vientre. Ambas de color negro. Llevaba unas botas de color negro y una bufanda color negra que cubría su boca. En su cintura traía un cinturón y a ambos lados armas de fuego. Sobre sus ropas traía unas capas negras con capucha

**-Ella ya no esta en este tiempo, la fisura se a abierto- **Una voz suave solio de su boca, alzo sus manos dejando ver sus uñas pintadas de negro y la llevo hasta su oreja, aun cubierta por su capucha, presionando el auricular contra su oreja

**-**_**Regresa aquí, entonces, Persephone**_-Hablo una voz ronca y autoritaria-_**Hay que buscar que tiempo fue a parar-**_Hablo. La joven bufo.

-**¿La regañaras?- **Consulto la joven con voz monótona-** ¿Apolo*? – **Llamo

_**-No**_**.-**Hablo cortante- _**Es perfecto, me alegra que halla escapado-**_ Dijo soltando un suspiro, una suave sonrisa surco por los finos labios de la joven

**-Voy par allá**-informo, Y corto la comunicación.-**Tu papi no te dijo que es de mala educación espiar a la gente. Sensui-**Pregunto en tono irónico, Un rugido feroz se escucho detrás de ella_-¡__**Oh! **_**Es cierto… Lo mate ayer –**De entre su capa saco dos armas y se arrojo al vacío, algo que parecía una bestia repugnante, Disparo certeramente tres veces, dio dos vueltas en el aire y callo de rodillas al suelo. Se paro, se coloco unas gafas negras y comenzó a caminar, momentos después, la gran vestia callo de espaldas a ella.

**-¿Siempre haces estos teatros?**-Una voz masculina se escucho delante de ella, A difencia de la joven, Este vestia una capa blanca, mas no dejaba ver su rostro ni ropas.

**-No, No en realidad**- La susodicha guardo sus armas-**Larguémonos de aquí, antes de que mas de estas vestías empiecen a llegar-**El joven muchacho cubierto bajo aquella capa blanca sonrío con ligereza y tomo la mano de la muchacha-**¿Qué haces?-**Pregunto mirando la unión de manos

-**Irnos. Mi pequeña **_**Persephone***_-Jalo de la unión de manos y la abrazo por la cintura, sin dejarle escapatoria. Un par de alas blancas de pluma se extendieron en la espalda del joven y se hecho a volar lejos.

**-Estas de mente **_**Caballero De la oscuridad -**_Dijo ella con burla, y el soltó una carcajada

**-Me lo han dicho a menudo-**Dijo con diversión-¿**Y a que ha venido eso de **_**''Caballero de la oscuridad**_**?'' **–Concluyo con diversión

**-Oh, pues es muy sencillo.-**Dijo ella**-Hades es el Dios del inframundo. Y tu eres, Hades ¿nee? **

**-Tus cambios de humor me dan dolor de cabeza**-Le reprocho el, ella se aferro a las blancas telas de ropa, Blanco y negro. Luz y oscuridad, bondad y maldad, eso eran ambos un ángel y un demonio. Y aun así, eran compañeros y ahora, tenían una misión en común, encontrar a esa chiquilla

**-¿Crees que este bien?-**Soltó de pronto ella. Y el sin quitar la vista del frente le hablo

**-Es fuerte. –**Le aseguro**- Ha tenido buenos maestros, entre ellos tu, Persephone. Si ha sobrevivido a ti, dudo que un viaje entre dimensiones le mate-**Dijo esto ultimo con burla, ella le golpeo el pecho con ligereza**- estamos llegando, sujétate preciosa-**Anuncio y sin mas, aterrizo. Un subterráneos protegido por una especie de barrera mágica era custodiado por varios enmascarados, que apenas vieron los mantos de tela en los cielos, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a los ''infiltrados''

**-Bajad vuestras armas-**Ordeno el joven de ropas blancas-** Somos **_**Hades **_**y **_**Persephone,**_** caballeros de la guardia de el capitán Apolo**_**,**_** Dejadnos pasar—**Ordeno con voz autoritaria

-**No les concederemos la entrada sin un pase-**Hablo uno de ellos

**-¿Enserio?-**Se burlo la chica**-Pues sois simplemente parte del elemento de guardia –**ella ensancho los ojos con ligereza y se bajo la capucha**-Mocosos infames, salid de mi camino y tendré piedad de vosotros solo por ser nuestros compañeros, Yo Persephone, Líder del escuadrón de medicina os ordeno que os apartéis inmediatamente y nos permitan el paso. **–El muchacho apodado Hades reía bajamente divertido, esos mocosos se orinarían encima si vieran realmente enfadada a _su Persephone_, realmente le era divertido, Pero… no era momento de amedentrar guardias, si no de encontrar a la niña perdida.

**-Persephone, querida-**Hablo el con la voz quedarte- **Será mejor que marchemos a ver al capitán, no sea que se nos escape la pequeña**-Hablo calmadamente, pero aun asi, no era necesario que su compañera se manchara las manos de sangre. Ambos entraron a la guardia, En silencio.

Ciudad Inazuma Año 2012. Mansión Kidou

Aun estaban allí, en la habitación en la cual habían resguardado a la pequeña castaña. Akio se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, Yuuto, quien tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación y Haruna, quien cambiaba los paños húmedos de la cabeza de la chica. Esta misma, comenzó a quejarse, estaba despertando. La joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos color verde esmeralda, registro con su mirada el sitio donde se encontraba. Era su casa, por alguna razón se encontraba en su casa, no recordaba nada después de haber huido de aquel lugar siniestro que la atormentaba en pesadillas, pestaño acostumbrándose a la luz de foco que sobre su cabeza y miro a su lado.

-¿Tía?-Consulto, No estaba muy segura de que fuera realmente ella, pues era mas joven que la ultima vez que la había visto- ¿Tía Haruna?-Volvió a consultar. Haruna la miro al percatarse de que la jovencita la había llamado. Pero ¿Por qué tía? -¿Es usted? ¿Dónde están mis Padres? –Hablaba a Haruna con tal familiaridad que a Haruna de extraño.

-Esto…-La vos de Haruna sonaba algo acongojada

-Descuida, Estas a salvo aquí-La voz de Yuuto llego a los oídos de la oji-verde. Esta se incorporo lentamente y miro a la pareja de castaños, Akio estaba demasiado serio y Yuuto se habia sacado las gafas y miraba a la joven con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-**Así que… es cierto… he viajado al pasado-**Susurro para si la joven

**-Yo soy Kidou Yuuto. Ella es mi hermana menor Kidou Haruna y El** –dijo señalando a Akio- **Es Fudou Akio.** –El mencionado se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella.

**-¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?** –consulto extrañamente amable.

**-Podría, pero no se si me creerán-**Susurro para ella

**-Lo aremos, no tienes por que mentirnos ¿verdad?** –Le sonrío Haruna. La castaña solamente la miro extrañada y sonrío.

**-Mi nombre… es Kidou Aiko-**Susurro**-Soy la única hija de Kidou Yuuto y Fudou Akio-**La cara de los mencionados se asombro levemente y después se miraron entre ellos. Akio con el seño fruncido. –**Tengo…14 años y … estoy huyendo –**Concluyo.

**-¿Huyendo? ¿Por eso en sueños nos pediste ayuda?**-La voz de Akio se acongojo levemente sin que Haruna lo notase. La pequeña asintió **-¿De que Huyes? **

**-Estoy huyendo de los aliados de los demonios. De _Sakuma Jirou_ **


End file.
